Haptic feedback can be used to provide information to a user through the user's sense of touch. For example, contemporary cellular telephones and other similar electronic devices may use vibrations to denote various events, such as when a touchscreen or home button is pressed. Other electronic devices, such as joysticks used in gaming systems, can vibrate or produce a force as feedback when a user interacts with onscreen actions in a video game.
But many portable electronic devices continue to decrease in size while the number of uses and functions of the electronic devices can remain the same or increase. For example, some cellular phones and digital music players are contained within small and compact housings that include electronic circuits and components that provide a user with a wide range of applications and functions. Space can therefore be an issue when including or adding additional components, circuits, and functions to a portable electronic device.